


(podfic of) Imaginary L'Oreal Boyfriend

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of WhoNatural's story. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"…That’s why I choose L’Oreal MenExpert. Because the only thing that should look vintage and worn… is my jacket."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Imaginary L'Oreal Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imaginary L'Oréal Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40837) by WhoNatural. 
  * Inspired by [Imaginary L'Oreal Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053491) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



> Many thanks to WhoNatural for allowing me to record this story as a podfic!

  


Length: ~17 minutes

mp3, 16 MB [[dl or stream at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n2ddx3a0wkw6o55/TW_-_Imaginary_L'Or%C3%A9al_Boyfriend.mp3)]

**Author's Note:**

> About four minutes of me cracking up and being unable to read lines landed on the proverbial floor of the editing room. Man, so FUNNY.


End file.
